The Story of the Moon
by SummerLovesPeace
Summary: Sokka tells little Lin the story of the princess who turned into the moon. Mainly Yukka obviously but also features Tokka.
1. Chapter 1

"The moon is so big!" Lin said, pointing it out in the night sky to her "Uncle" Sokka. "It's really pretty, too," she added.  
"Did you ever here the story about how the moon became so pretty?" Sokka asked her. They were sitting on Toph's back porch; Sokka was babysitting because Toph had to work overtime. He had been spending a lot of time with the Chief of Police lately, and had always been a strong figure in Lin's life, even if she was only 8.

"No," Lin replied, tilting her head in curiosity. "What happened?"

Well," Sokka began, straightening himself up and putting Lin on his lap. "It's a very long story, but it's all true."

"What happened?" Lin pressed further, excitement in her eyes.

"Once upon a time, there was a very beautiful young princess. She was the most beautiful girl in the entire world. And one day, a brave, handsome, charming prince came to her city. He instantly fell in love with her, and she with him."

"What did they look like?" Lin asked.

"The princess was very special in her looks: despite her youth she had beautiful, white hair. She kept it in an intricate hair style. Her eyes were the brightest, clear blue you can imagine. She had a kind smile. Their skins were a similar shade of handsome brown, not too unlike mine, in fact. The prince, he was a warrior in his tribe, and he had the fiercest wolf tail anyone had ever seen before." Sokka smiled. "He was incredibly good-looking. There isn't a word for how incredibly good-looking he was." He sighed. "But the princess was infinitely more beautiful.

"But sadly, their love could not be."

"What?" Lin asked, outraged.

"The princess ran to the prince, confessing that her father had betrothed her to another whom she did not love. This other man did not love the princess like the prince did, either. But the prince and princess knew they had to find a way.

"Sadly, an evil nation came to attack the princess's city. This city happened to house the spirits of the moon, the spirits that gave the waterbenders their powers. The spirits took the form of two beautiful koi fish.

"The leader of this evil regime killed one of the fish. And that was why the prince and princess couldn't be together."

"Huh?" Lin said, confused. "Couldn't they get another fishy?" She looked very concerned for the fate of the prince and princess.

"This is where it becomes very sad. When the princess was a baby, they thought she might not make it. The moon spirits healed her, they gave her the beautiful white hair I- I mean, the prince loved.

"When the evil leader killed the fish, the princess had to make a sacrifice." Sokka had to pause for a moment. "Because the spirits had given her life, she had to give it back." He could see Lin's eyes start to pool with tears.

"Because the spirit was dead, everything was dark. Only the princess's eyes had color. The prince held her as her own spirit left her body. As the moon spirit, she kissed the prince one last time, saying, 'I'll always be with you.' She then ascended to the sky to take her place among the stars." Lin saw a single tear pour from Sokka's eye. As he wiped it away, he said, "And that's why the moon is so beautiful."

Lin hugged him extra tight, crying. "That's so sad, Uncle Sokka."

He whispered, "I know."

Toph had been listening from behind them since his story started. She remembered hearing the story only in the abridged form from the Ember Island Players, all those years ago. Instead of interrupting their time, the woman of rock wiped a tear from her own face and stepped back into her house.


	2. Chapter 2

Toph kissed her daughter on the forehead as she tucked her in to bed. "Good night, my brave warrior Lin." Lin giggled.

"Mommy, did Uncle Sokka ever tell you the story of the brave warrior prince who fell in love with the really pretty princess who turned into the moon?" Lin asked, remembering the story from earlier that night.

"Yes, he did. In fact, I found out not too long after I met Sokka." Toph answered. "Did he tell you the princess's name?"

"No!"

"She was called Yue. She was destined to become the moon," Toph said.

"What was the prince's name?" Lin asked excitedly.

"His name," Toph paused, "was Sokka."

Lin's eyes widened. "Uncle Sokka was the prince?" She couldn't believe it. "I didn't know he was royalty!"

Toph laughed. "Well, he is _technically_ a prince. His daddy was the chief of the Southern Water Tribe."

"And he fell in love with the moon princess? I thought he always loved you, Mommy!" Toph had to laugh quite hard at this notion. Sokka had had quite the fanbase in his teen years.

"Sokka has loved many people, but the moon princess was the first he fell _in_ love with. It's why he loves being outside at night often. He can't stand the midnight sun in the Southern Water Tribe." Toph smiled sadly.

"Does he miss her a lot?" Lin asked, worrying for her uncle.

"I think he does," Toph replied. She felt a small pang of jealousy- she had long gotten over Sokka's numerous other girlfriends, and was even good friends with Suki. But she had never met Yue, and could only imagine how Sokka felt. "But he knows that what she did was noble, and selfless, and necessary. She's one of the bravest people he's ever known." She paused. "Well, you ought to be getting to sleep, young lady. Good night." Toph kissed Lin's forehead again.

Sokka was surprised when he felt the tight force of an 8-year-old's grasp on his arm. He turned from Toph, who had sensed her daughter coming, to see Lin. The little girl looked up and had tears streaming down her face.

"Uncle Sokka! I was supposed to go to bed but I couldn't sleep because Mommy told me it was you!" she yelled.

"It was me? What did I do now?" Sokka asked, bewildered.

"You were the prince who loved the moon princess! It was in the story! It was you! I'm really really sorry that happened and it's so sad and I hope you can love the moon and mommy at the same time!" Lin rambled.

"Lin," Sokka chuckled softly, "I have more room in my heart than it looks. I love you, I love your mommy, I love Aunt Katara, I love Uncle Twinkletoes, and I love Princess Yue. I always will love everyone I just named. Don't you worry," he said, holding her tightly. "Now that Tenzin boy, we'll have to see about him," he added, causing mother and daughter Bei Fong to burst out laughing. Lin blushed. "Did I ever tell you the story about when your mother invented metalbending all by herself?"

"Sokka!" Toph scolded with a smile. I enjoyed your Katara-style heart-to-heart but it's Lin's bed time. Plus, she's heard the story about a million times."

"Mommy!" Lin retorted. "Nuh uh!"

"Yeah, mommy!" Sokka imitated in falsetto. "Nuh uh!"

"You two will be the death of me yet, I swear," Toph muttered happily.


End file.
